He's Just Like You
by LibbyLumos
Summary: Harry has started to develop feelings for Remus that he just can't explain, and Remus is developing the same feelings for Harry... because of his previous... 'relationship' with James Potter...  ONESHOT. COMPLETE.


**Summary: **_Harry has started to develop feelings for Remus that he just can't explain, and Remus is developing the same feelings for Harry... because of his previous... 'relationship' with James Potter... ONESHOT. COMPLETE.  
><em>

**Chapter Written: **_6th February 2012_

**_Title: _**_Too Beautiful – A One Shot_

**_Pairing: _**_Remus Lupin / Harry Pottar__  
><em>

**_Setting: _**_12 Grimmauld Place_

_**Pro :** Remus Lupin / James Potter. Severus Snape / Lily Potter. Remus Lupin / Harry Potter_

He's Just Like You_  
><em>

_My Love,_

_He looks so much like you, James. He's your splitting image, and I can't get it out of my head. When I see him, I remember us… Those times when Lilly would go out, and you and I would get together round at your house before she returned home… The way you would always lean into me._

_The night you died, I told you that we couldn't be together anymore if you wouldn't admit it to Lilly and love me instead. You refused me, you kicked me out._

_Your son was too important._

_I hated you for that._

_I felt guilty, James, when I heard news of your death. I felt like it was all my fault._

_As I left your house, I screamed curses to your name. They overheard me._

_They followed my scent back to your house, and killed you._

_They left your son behind._

_I took an oath that day, over my lost love, just as Severus did over his._

_We swore to protect you._

_I told Severus about us, James, and he told me that whilst we had been together, he had been with Lilly. They had loved too. That very night, she was to tell you her love for Severus. So they could be together._

_Then we could have been together,_

_I know, this is all a 'could have' moment. I'm sorry, it just hurts._

_He looks exactly like you did on the day I last saw you. Except the eyes, his mother's eyes._

_It feels as if he is you, and you are him._

_Every time I see him, I remember the times we would touch. I see you writhing under me as we made love under the stars... during a half moon, of course. _

_I'd hear you calling my name. I feel the touches. I can feel your hands running over my skin, and I miss it. _

_I miss the feeling of the grass rough against my knees as we made love. I miss the feeling of your ankles hooked around my waist, pistoning me into you faster._

_Every time I see him, I think of those moments together._

_I've started to see him in your place._

_I cannot sort out my heart, James, but I'm trying. Maybe I'm just being silly, it is near the time of the moon, but I will not be sure until I try._

_You always enjoyed it the most nearer the full moon. It brought out my animal instincts... remember?_

_We miss you James, say hello to Lilly and Sirius whilst you're there._

_Love, Remus x_

_~.~_

Remus looked back up as he heard footsteps approaching; he was supposed to be the only one in Grimmauld at the time... He sat confused, holding the leather bound book tightly between two fingers as he listened to the rhythmic thump.

"Who's there?" he shouted, drawing his wand.

"Just me," called back another voice. Remus winced at how familiar that tone was and pushed the small book back under the pillows of the arm chair he was sitting in. He looked back up in time to see Harry standing in the doorway, "Professor." he nodded.

"Please Harry," he grinned cheekily, "I am no longer your professor, and calling me so makes me feel old enough as it is."

"Of course… Remus." He stuttered, slinking quickly into the room and sitting in the sofa opposite the werewolf, "How have you been?"

"Fine." He choked out, "I'm fine, and you?"

Harry looked at him wearily, not once believing his answer.

Remus ran his fingers across the scar on his cheek, a sure sign that I was nervous. Sirius had pointed that out to him once, but it's not like Harry knew that. He didn't analyse Remus like James or Sirius had…

Even if he was just like James.

"Remus… please talk to me."

Somewhere in the house, a chime sounded. Remus took this as an escape.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but I must go." He stood from the chair and rested his hand gently on Harry's shoulder, "I will speak with you later."

Bending down to eye level, he searched deep in the younger boy's eyes, "We will win, don't worry yourself so much." He gently brushed a hand over Harry's eyelids in a tender gesture Remus once used on James to calm him. Harry's eyes closed, and Remus lightly stroked along the skin with his thumb. Harry's breath hitched and he tensed up slightly.

"Ja-Harry." Remus whispered. He opened his eyes and mouth, as if to point out the mistake, but Remus hurried on with his sentence, "Get some sleep tonight, you're no good to the war tired."  
>He turned and left the room.<p>

Harry sat stunned in the chair, an eyebrow raised to the retreating figure.

There was something about Remus that sparked a fire in Harry, and it was a feeling Harry had never experienced before.

There were butterflies in his stomach as he sat silently for a few more moments, staring at the empty space.

Just the gentlest of touches and Harry was already melting into the floor. Remus had no idea what was going on in Harry's brain, and half the time, neither did Harry. The dreams were confusing; a naked Remus lying across Harry's bed, beckoning him closer and closer with wolf like claws. Whenever Harry spotted the claws, he would hold back and stare at Remus as he folded them in and caught Harry in a tight embrace before entering him roughly.

Harry always awoke sporting the largest erection he could mange, covered in sweat and heart pounding over the images circling his mind.

Unfastening the front of his trousers, Harry pulled them down alongside his boxers and caught his erection in his palm, slowly and rhythmically pumping with his fist. His moans were quiet and breathy, but one word could be heard, if one listened hard enough to Harry's release.

"Remus!"

Harry stared down at the mess he had made over his father's best friend and groaned in frustration. He wanted Remus, badly and Remus wanted him back, he knew it. He could sense the animalistic desire deep within him. Harry's only plan was to tempt it out, and take it for his own.

**As I said, I know it's short and a one-shot, but I don't have any further ideas on what to do with this story... so if you do, please lemme know XD**

**REVIEW!**

**Auralee xx**


End file.
